fallout the other 111
by Dutch hammer
Summary: Alexander Petrov has been frozen for 200 years. he wakes up to a world he doesn't recognize. a world he doesn't remember. a world he will protect with his final breath. follow him and his men as they try to keep the commonwealth safe from all sorts of threats.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to fallout. If I did I would actually own a copy of the game and make it for the xbox 360.

Chapter 1: introduction

"Sergeant Petrov, I need you to go down with this wave of people going down into the vault," ordered my commanding officer. I looked at him and did what I was trained to do, I said, "yes sir," and got onto the pad. The Captain gave the order and we descended into the ground.

It took about 2 minutes for us to get to the bottom of the shaft. The elevator door opened and the overseer of vault 111 greeted us. When he saw my military fatigues he waved me over and said, "glad you could make it." "Sorry that this request was out of the blue, but I thought that we could use someone with military expertise down here in vault 111." "We also had a spot still left and I thought I would give it to a member of the American military." "Now if you'll be so kind as to follow me, I'll have to record some information on you."

I sat down in front of the overseer's desk as the overseer sat down in his chair. He went onto his personal terminal and opened a document. "Tell me about yourself, and don't be shy with the details," he told me. I made myself comfy and said, "okay my name is Petrov, Alexander Petrov." "my father was a corporal in the Russian army, my mother died a week after my birth." "my father started to drink then, he was drunk everynight." "my sister then began to take care of me, changing me and when I grew up packing my lunch and making sure I went to school. "After my teenage years I went into construction for a bit." "Then I joined the Russian elite sniper team and achieved the rank of corporal." "I was the top of my class so my superiors suggested I join the American army." "I did and learned how to use power armour and how to make weapons and I got promoted to the rank of sergeant." "it was 2 years after I came here that I met my wife Carol." The overseer looked up from his terminal and asked, "where is your wife sergeant?" I looked down at my army boots for a moment and said, "she was in Halifax visiting her brother but she was supposed to come home today." "oh, I'm so sorry,' said the overseer as he began to type again. "well that's all I need for now if you'll follow mw I'll bring you to the reception hall." We got up and I followed him to the reception hall. "I'll leave you to the capable care of the vault staff," he said as he made his way to the elevator opening. I got in line for my vault suit and then I saw the elevator coming down. When it reached the bottom the elevator door opened and the people came out. The first people out was a man and his wife who was holding a little baby. They stood behind me and I heard the man say, "honey is Shaun okay?" so the kid's name is shaun, I feel bad for the little lad. He has to grow up in a nuclear filled America or an America ruled by those commies. "how many people are still up there, did you see a woman called Carol," I asked him. "No one is up there anymore, the nuclear bomb took care of that," he said. I got the worst feeling in my stomach and my legs started to shake a little. The man looked at me and asked, "hey are you okay sarge?" I don't know how he knew my rank but I didn't say anything and just nodded my head. I got my vault jumpsuit and put it on. I went down a hallway where there was a woman crying on her husband's shoulder while he was talking to a vault staff member. I reached the room at the end of the hallway and entered a room filled with weird looking pods. I took the first one on the right and sat down in it. "what does this pod do," I asked the lab coat wearing man that was pressing buttons on the console next to me. "it's a decontamination pod," he told me as the door went down. I saw the man and woman with the little Shaun pass by my pod and get into their pods. Apparently they don't have a pod for a baby. All the scientists left the room and all of a sudden it started to get very cold.

Man it's so cold in this pod. I banged on the door and it started to open. I fell out of my pod and looked around the room. It looked dusty, decrepit, and covered in spots of frozen water. I looked in the other pods and saw that all inhabitants were dead except for the man I talked with. I also noticed that the little shaun was gone. Apparently someone had come and killed all the inhabitants except for me and the man. Why would someone do something like that? I got out of that room and started to walk around a bit. I went into the living quarters of a scientist and found a pip boy on his desk. I put it on since it was only a small way of apologizing for freezing me in one of those pods for what a week or two. Those were probably cryo pods of some sort because I have never seen ones like them. I'm going to write a big letter to Vault Tec about their staff. I went to the overseer's office and immediately threw up. On the floor were the remains of some scientist. "Okay so I wasn't in that pod for a week or two," I said to myself as I looked around the room. On the table I noticed were two pistols that looked like 10mm's. I grabbed one and left the other for the man in the pod, always help out a man in need. I hope he knows how to use one. I got out onto the reception hall and approached the control console for the vault door. I opened the vault door and got to the elevator shaft. I closed the vault door so that no one could get to my frozen friend. I got into the elevator and rode it all the way to the surface.

Authors note: please let me know if you want any more of this story. If I don't get any messages to the contrary I will continue the story. Please tell me any miostakes or plot holes in the story and I'll see if I can fix em. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
